Through the tears and the laughter
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: AsOng fic of Kelly Clarkson’s beautiful disaster deticated to Kagome-chan. I wuv ya! InuxKag


He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme, I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more heaven than a heart could hold

If I tried to save it

My whole world could cave in

It just ain't right, it just ain't right

Kagome looked down into her lap, thinking quietly while sitting under an all tree in the Inu Yasha forest. She was thinking to herself about Inu Yasha. She had once heard a song, it was called Beautiful disaster, and how well did it fit him? Too well. Kagome remembered, he had once told her about his dreams; they were horrible, usually about him drowning from Kikyou, it didn't seem right, after all dreams were supposed to be peaceful and happy right? Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back, Inu Yasha puzzled her.

He was so exquisite in his own way; he had protected her from death so many times. He was beautiful inside and out, even though he acted tough, Inu Yasha had a heart of gold. He was contradicting though, at the same time of being exquisite, Kikyou and his past damned him. Inu Yasha had promised to go to hell with Kikyou several times. Kagome sat up and pulled her almost bare legs to her chest, he wouldn't let anyone help him, it drove her insane! Kagome would stay up, through the darkest of nights and think, how could she save him? Every time she tried, her world nearly collapsed, it just wasn't right.

Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster

Kagome stood up and shrugged, and began walking towards the god tree, which were only a few yards away. Once she was standing in front of it, she search through the green leafs for the red clothed hanyou. She easily found him, "Kagome?" He asked his voice gruff from his afternoon nap. Kagome smiled, "Yes it's me, go back to sleep Inu Yasha." She said loud enough for him to hear. 'What do you want from me? Why have you made me feel this way? Why do you have to be so beautiful and such a disaster?' Kagome asked herself in her mind, her hands going to her skirt as she tried to straighten it.

Inu Yasha jumped down and landed before her, his honey colored eyes meeting Kagome's gray eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck. 'If only we could hold on always like this.' Kagome thought to herself sadly, enjoying the embrace extremely, knowing just how rare it was for Inu Yasha to show his emotions. Memories flash in her mind of everything, from when they had first fought Sesshoumaru and won the Tetsuaiga, to when she had first heard him laugh. Kagome pulled Inu Yasha closer to her body, 'Are you beautiful or still a beautiful disaster?' Kagome asked internally. He had grown from the harsh and mean hanyou she had met, all that time ago.

His magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with

More damage than a soul should see

And do I try to change him

So hard not to blame him

Hold on tight, hold on tight

Kagome looked down on Inu Yasha's hip, to see the sheathed Tetsuaiga, the power that fang held was incredible and Inu Yasha had mastered that magic as well as the magic in his claws. She remembered him using only his claws and fists several times; he always relied on his own strength before anyone else's. At times he seemed so unreal, she had grown up in a world where they denied the existence of demons, let alone something like a hanyou with adorable dog ears and long silver hair, claws and fangs. "Oh Inu Yasha." Kagome whispered into his chest as she buried her face in the red fabric.

She felt Inu Yasha pull her closer and jump up high into the tree and sat on a high branch, his back leaning against the trunk. Kagome remained in his arms quietly; until she felt his breath even out and his muscles relax. "You've gone through so much. You've been so damaged and hurt more than anyone should be." Kagome whispered softly, making sure he didn't wake up. Had she changed him? No, she hadn't; she had just gotten him to show a side of him rarely seen before. Kagome leaned kissed his covered chest lightly, at times it was impossible not to blame him for his attitude but she knew he couldn't help it; no one could with his past.

Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster

Inu Yasha's fire rat fur covered arms snaked around her form and held her close to him; Kagome rose one eye brow before seeing he was still fully asleep. She smiled softly before nuzzling his shoulder lightly causing him to whisper some incoherent phrase in his sleep. She pulled back slightly or really as much as his arms would allow her to, which wasn't very far. What did he want from her? One minute, he wanted to hold her like they were now, he showed emotions for her but the next minute he was either off with Kikyou somewhere or another or that he was calling her useless wench or shard detector.

Was she only just a shard detector or was she also a reminder of Kikyou or could she possibly mean something to the hanyou? She shook her head lightly before looking up at his sleeping innocent face; it seemed every man looked so innocent and like a child when they were sleeping and Inu Yasha was no exception. He was so beautiful; she couldn't help but to love him, even though she tried ever so hard to hate him… She couldn't hate him, no matter what. But, he was such a disaster with his past, Kikyou and Naraku haunting him so. Kagome slipped her own covered arms around the waist of the hanyou, pulling herself closer, through all of this, through all of the tears that were lost, through all of the laughter that was gained, would all of this- - this experience with Inu Yasha be beautiful or just another beautiful disaster?

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the end, he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take

She leaned against him, so beautiful. She hadn't noticed, but the silver haired hanyou had awoken from underneath her; He opened his golden orbs and looked down at the girl who was in his arms and allowed a small smile to mold his lips. "Kagome." He whispered only loud enough for her ears to hear; Kagome instantly looked up, somewhat shocked to have heard her name, "Yes?" she asked right back in a quiet whisper. "Why did you leave?" He asked louder, allowing her to hear the gruffness from just waking up in his voice. "I didn't know what to do, I needed sometime to think." She paused and nuzzled his shoulder before continuing, "I didn't mean to hurt you Inu Yasha." She added in a whisper.

She removed one hand from around his waist and moved herself in his arms until she was able to reach a hand. She then grabbed it gently and laced her long fingers between his clawed ones. "Feh! You could never hurt me." He whispered in his usual cockiness. She rolled her eyes, he was more than she could take at times but at others… he just wasn't enough. He was so full of contradictions.

Oh 'cause I don't know

Don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

Oh oh...beautiful

Oh… beautiful disaster

Was he beautiful or just a beautiful disaster? Kagome closed her eyes and began singing the English song out loud only for Inu Yasha's ears to hear. The hanyou listened intently, he had no idea what she was saying, he was more moved by her voice, it sounded beautiful. Once she finished several minutes later, she opened her blue-gray orbs to see the hanyou's honey colored eyes staring straight back at her filled with question, "What did that mean?" He asked softly, she answered his question with a small smile and a pause. "It meant a lot of things. It meant that, even though I don't fully understand you, I love you. You're full of contradictions, and your so beautiful but at the same time, you're a beautiful disaster. It means, I don't know what I am to you, but I still love you. It means I don't know if you are beautiful or a beautiful disaster, but it also means I never want to leave you." She explained in her own way.

The hanyou looked down at the girl, completely frozen and shocked, in that statement she had said she loved him. She- - Kagome loved him- - Inu Yasha a hanyou. He sat there speechless before pulling her closer to him and refusing to let her go. "Will you be mine?" He asked in a whisper. She answered his question with a nod and sighed contently and happily. He was a beautiful disaster, but she would help him to become just beautiful.


End file.
